


i don't wanna be your crybaby / i need to feel needed and i need it more than i let on

by ashley_emo_trash77



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Original Character(s), Song Lyrics, crybaby song fic, idk how to tag, sydney u better read this I stg-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_emo_trash77/pseuds/ashley_emo_trash77
Summary: awsten meets a mysterious girl at the coffee shop, and he takes a mysterious liking to her.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	i don't wanna be your crybaby / i need to feel needed and i need it more than i let on

“I don’t wanna be your crybaby, crybaby.” 

Awsten walked into the Starbucks, relishing in the scent of fresh coffee. The green haired boy hadn’t had coffee in a while, since they had been on the road for their tour. 

The boy saw a girl with dyed red hair around his age sitting in a booth near the corner. 

Awsten walked up to the barista, smiling, and ordered his usual, a white iced mocha with no cream, a shot of raspberry, and an extra shot of espresso. Awsten paid and waited for his drink to be ready. 

The barista sat his drink down and he retrieved it. 

Awsten didn’t know what compelled him to, but he sat down across from the girl with red hair. 

Awsten studied the girl. Her red hair was messy, and it looked like her brown roots were growing in, the hair dye fading as well. Her hair suited her well, it was wavy and flowed just below her shoulders to the point where it was short, but still long enough to pull into a low ponytail. The mystery girl had her knees pulled up to her chest and her head slightly buried in her knees, so she didn't notice Awsten quickly. 

The girl looked sad. 

When she looked up, Awsten startled her. She jumped and ripped earbuds out of her ears. 

Ah, so that was why she hadn’t heard Awsten approaching. 

When she looked up at Awsten, he was met with the most beautiful brown and green eyes he had ever seen. The girl wasn’t heterochromic like the musician, but her eyes were brown at a glance and of you looked closer, you could see specs of olive green in them. 

Awsten realized he must have been staring, and snapped out of it. 

Awsten smiled a warm smile, and greeted the girl. He introduced himself and she glanced at Awsten warily. 

“Can I listen with you?” Awsten asked, referring to her earbuds. 

“S-sure,” she responded motioning for Awsten to sit next to her in the booth. 

Awsten got out of his seat and sat next to the girl as she moved a backpack out of the way. 

She handed Awsten the earbud, and he put it in. 

The green haired musician was immediately bombarded with loud, heavy guitar as he recognized the track. 

“Bring Me The Horizon, nice,” He smiled as he nodded along to the beat. The song was called ‘MANTRA’. She softly smiled back at Awsten. 

The song eventually ended, and another song that was familiar to Awsten played. A very familiar song. In fact, it was even one of his own. It was a song off of their album from 2018, Entertainment. It was the second to last song, called ‘Crybaby’. 

Awsten smirked, but didn't say anything as he heard his own voice sing into his ears. He didn't want to bring up the fact that this was his song, just in case the girl had just heard this one odd song a while ago and decided she liked it. 

Awsten decided to speak up when the next song played, a more recent song of theirs, ‘High Definition’. 

“A fan eh?” 

“O-oh uh y-yeah me and uh one of my o-old friends used to listen to y-you guys.” 

“Cool,” Awsten replied. 

There was a tense moment of awkward silence, until Awsten blurted out, “You looked sad when I sat down, are you okay?”

“U-uh n-not really,” she dryly chuckled. 

“Why? What happened?” Awsten inquired, concerned. 

“M-my only f-friend, the one that used to l-listen to y-you guys k-kicked me o-out of our s-shared apartment b-because we g-got in a h-huge argument,” Tears fell down her face, and Awsten hugged her. 

“I’m so sorry,” Awsten murmured into her hair. 

“I-i have a secret to tell you, but you can’t tell anyone and you can’t think differently of me,” she spoke, stuttering at first but gaining confidence nonetheless. 

Awsten was hesitant, yet he agreed. 

The girl shifted, pulling her hands out of her hoodie pocket, where they had remained after she pulled away from the hug. 

Awsten was a bit confused, but the girl spoke after checking that the barista of the coffee shop was in the back. 

“I have.. magical powers of sorts..” she trailed off. 

If Awsten wasn’t confused before, he was really confused now. 

“What?” he inquired. 

“I don’t really know how to explain them, they just kinda appeared a while ago. It comes out of my hands and it’s green and it can like, grow plants and stuff.” She hurried to speak, worried that Awsten would think she’s weird or a freak. Like everyone else did. 

Awsten didn’t think she was weird, or a freak. 

The girl put her hands up and concentrated, green magic flowing from her hands. A small brown mushroom started to grow out of her finger, and Awsten stared in awe. 

As soon as her concentration broke, the mushroom and the green magic was gone. 

“I- uh, can’t really control it too well yet,” She spoke up, Awsten still speechless. 

“Wow,” Awsten really was at a loss for words, but he snapped out of his trance when he realized he still didn’t know the mystery magic girl’s name. 

“So- am I gonna have to call you mystery magic girl, or are you gonna finally tell me your name?” Awsten joked. 

“Oh- uh sorry, kinda slipped my mind,” she cracked a smile.

“My name’s Alice.”

“My name is Awsten,”

“I know, you doofus,”


End file.
